


Artistic Expression

by iKnightWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Artistic Stiles, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Inspiration, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Mild Smut, Model Derek Hale, Muses, Nude Modeling, Sassy Erica, Sexual Tension, Shy Derek, Stiles is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: All Stiles needed was a reference to add the finishing touches to her painting. Erica felt otherwise.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this a long ass time ago. Forgot about it. Deleted it and now it has an upgrade to it. Don't worry I'll actually finish it this time.

Stiles nibbled at her thumbnail as Erica examined the canvas in front of her. She hadn’t said anything in the past hour ever since she had arrived to the studio. And if it didn’t make Stiles feel like her mind had been cracked opened and left exposed for Erica to have her way with it, she would totally be fine.

Unfortunately, that was exactly how she was feeling at the moment and was completely and totally not fine. But it was also Erica’s job, and Stiles was beyond appreciative that Erica had finally agreed to even use her critical analysis on the work, since she was known to cause artists to breakdown completely with her harsh words on something that they put their souls into. Erica had her fingers under her chin, and she circled at as she was looking for some kind of flaw in the piece. A piece of flaw that she could easily destroy Stiles without any remorse. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had seen the expression on face, but even after knowing her for so long Stiles couldn’t tell if all the noises she was making was good or bad.

“I love it.” Erica spoke, turning away for the artwork. While her statement was obvious positive, the frown on her face said otherwise.

“You love it?” Stiles asked, completely baffled. She didn’t spend the past hour second guessing herself or a complete week of begging Erica to critique her work, only to say that she loved it.

“It’s not finished yet,” Erica commented looking back at the painting. “I feel like…there’s something to it.” 

Stiles' shoulders slump at the remark, “That sounds like the exactly the opposite of loving it.”

“Don’t get me wrong I really do,” Erica assured as she continued looking over the artwork, “But it’s the woman I’m having a problem with.”

Stiles rolled her eyes at the comment, “You do realize, that she isn’t real and won’t be going after Boyd, right?”

Erica gave her a mocking laugh, “Cute, but I’m serious here.” Erica explained, “With amount the detail, the sense of desperation in her body language, you can see and feel her situation. Almost to a point, where there’s a sense of respect for her. But we can see that she has chosen to resolve it.” An impressive smile played on her lips, “Dare I say, it’s romantic.”

Stiles was surprised about what Erica had said. Granted, someway somehow the woman ended up being a portrayal of herself, but it wasn’t like Stiles was going to openly admit that because for one thing she didn’t plan on it for it happen like that. Besides, she was certain that Erica had picked up on the vibe as it was. Her painting consisted on a woman, looking over a hillside. There was a beautiful sunset right in front of her, but the woman wasn’t paying any attention to the wondrous scene in front of her. Instead, she was staring at the person that was in the scene with her.

“I don’t like the guy,” Erica told her firmly, now with her arms crossed.

“If I take him out, it changes the whole idea,” Stiles argued.

While the subject was staring at the man, the man was actually busy observing the orange-yellowish sky that Stiles had provided for them. At least one of them was enjoying the scene that took half an hour for her paint.

“Don’t remove him,” Erica told her as she now walked where she stood directly in front of it. “He just isn’t finished,” She whispered. Had Stiles not been listening she would’ve missed what was being said.

Stiles shrugged at the comment. He looked pretty fine to her. He was there for the subject to be watching, not be an actual focus.

“Your main subject is observing him which going to make the viewer, i.e. me, look at him.” Erica said, turning around, facing her. “I swear it’s like you pulled him out your ass or something. He doesn’t have any aspects of a man I assume you would want.”

Stupid subconscious. Erica was right with the way the man had turned out, but Stiles wasn’t going to change the current version…Better yet she didn’t know how. It wasn’t her strongest skill, and the amount of research that she had gone through just for the male subject was just downright depressing.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said defending herself. “Does it really throw off the entire painting?”

Finally, Erica’s eyebrow arched up and there was a small tug at the end her lips. Something that Stiles definitely could place easy. It was a look of determination.

“This,” Erica pointed at the piece of work. “Will never be done until you fix the man in the shot.” She removed the pointing finger from the work to Stiles, “Who did you use for a reference.”

“Internet…” Stiles mumbled half-heartedly.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

Stiles bit the inside of her cheek. One thing Erica hated most was artist using the internet as a source when it came to their work. There was one time when Erica had point-blank caused a child prodigy have a breakdown, during one of their opening exhibits.

“The internet…I used the internet.”

Erica clicked her teeth together, “Because I am your friend, I won’t say what’s going on in my mind right now.” Erica told her, “But I know a guy. He would the perfect model. I’ll have him come over to the studio, it will be great.” Erica noticed the look of disapproval on Stiles’ face, “You don’t have to like him, but he can refresh your idea of what a man should look like.” That entire statement had a double meaning to it and instead of shutting down the idea that Stiles knew Erica was forming in her head, Stiles just lets it go.

* * *

“I’ve known this guy for a real long time.” Erica told her on the phone the next day, “I think he would be perfect, he just started out modeling, but I still think that he might be exactly what you need." Stiles rolled her eyes at the buttering up Erica was trying to do for the guy. "I think you two would make a pretty good pair.”

Stiles doesn’t even get to argue as the date was already set and Stiles had to her place set up. She wasn’t a big fan of models. If they didn’t give off the aura of sure cockiness, then they had the “higher-than-thou” attitude going on. Not that she had experience or anything. And if anyone asked her what happened on the night of October 28th, she definitely did not punch the model in the face.

* * *

Erica arrived first moving around excitedly, which was really unusual considering how out of the two of them Stiles was the one that normally busting with energy. “You’ll love him,” Erica gushed on the day of the meeting, “He is strong, well built, and has the perfect stance for something like this.”

Stiles was sitting on the plastic cover cross-legged watching Erica move around freely through the open space of the apartment, “I got it." Stiles claimed with slight annoyance, "Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself.”

Erica had been talking up the guy for the past hour and the three days. “Wait till you at least finish the painting.”

Stiles made an annoyed sigh, “Are you going to at least tell me he can actually offer me that I couldn’t find on the internet?”

Erica stopped her pacing around and stared Stiles directly in the eye, “That’s easy. The personal connection.”

Stiles rolled her eyes, "I should've stopped you the moment you made that comment." Stiles told her, “You said I need a model. Not a date.”

“Best of both worlds.”

Stiles puts her hand in her head and groan. Regret was becoming a powerful emotion for her at the moment. And Stiles began to wonder if Erica only agreed to do the critique to meddle more into Stiles’ life rather than the art itself.

So what if Stiles didn’t have a boyfriend? She hadn’t had one in years and that didn’t have anything to do with her work, no matter how much her subconscious snuck into her work.

There was knock at the door, and Stiles jumped up to her feet. “We’re going to talk about this later,” Stiles promised her.

Erica shrugged, “Of course.”

Stiles opened to the door and was met with what she could only assume was an out of uniform fireman there to inspect her smoke detectors. He had light stubble on his face, smooth black as night hair, and the most piercing green eyes that she would swear was photoshopped if he hadn’t been standing in front of her.

“Is this the home of Stiles Stilinski?” He asked in nervous tone, looking over Stiles' head. His voice was surprisingly soft, considering his entire demeanor, but there was also a rough edge to it.

“No,” Stiles said blankly, still trying to recover from the man in front of her. “I mean, yes.” She mumbled as she pushed open the door.

Great, she was already babbling like an idiot and she didn’t even know the guy’s name. He was wearing a loose leather jacket and jeans and from what Stiles could actually tell it actually seemed like his style. Like he wasn’t one of those models, who wore anything, just to appease people. While he did give off the whole bad boy image, there was something else that he had going that Stiles couldn’t see just yet.

“Erica,” He said, when he spotted her standing by the counter with an amused smile on her face. “Derek,” Erica said, clearly proud of herself. That was the only thing that had been said aloud between the two. Everything else was spoken with facial expressions and Stiles could deduce that Derek had fallen prey to whatever scheme Erica had up her sleeve.

“This is where we’ll be working,” Stiles explained, breaking off whatever nonverbal conversation Erica and Derek were having. She indicated at the center of the room where was a stool there, a small platform, and a few pillows.

“Looks great,” Derek commented. His hands were in his jean pockets, and he shrugged in a way that stiffened his shoulders. Almost as if he didn’t know where to stand or what to do for that matter, which made Stiles slightly concerned. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Erica assured him. “You’ll be great.”

Stiles took a chance, “Is there something wrong?”

“Derek here lacks what we like to call social skills.” Erica shared in a teasing tone, earning her a glare from him, “I’m not just helping you out. Him as well. Like I said, you two would make a pretty good pair.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Derek told Stiles. “I’m great. I just usually do this for a group. Not used to being in someone’s house like this. I feel like someone’s going to come out and jump me.”

Stiles shot Erica a questioning look, “Don’t ask,” Erica said with a headshake.

While Derek did look good for the part, Stiles didn’t want to break in a model just because Erica’s agenda in all this. Plus, she was pretty sure if Erica had known him for a long time, she would’ve at least seen him once or twice. Then again, there were times when Stiles choose not to remember certain things.

Plus, Erica was impulsive about the entire thing since she admitted that she was helping them both out. Stiles was willing to bet she had made her decision the moment she saw the painting. Though Stiles had to admit, that even on impulse it gave Erica that edge that she needed when critiquing the art of others. She went with her gut and that made her the best.

“Stiles doesn’t bite,” Erica told him. “At least not too hard.”

“Erica.” Stiles hissed at her, feeling her face reddening. “Please ignore her.”

“I’ve been doing that for the past 5 years.” Derek told her as he went to the center of the room and removed his jacket. There was definitely a lot more muscle that hidden from the jacket. It was obvious that he worked out. The Henley that he was wearing was proof enough. “So what do you want to do to start?” He asked, looking at Stiles, “You have me however long you need.”

“He also lacks a social life,” Erica commented.

Stiles really hadn’t thought about it. She didn’t need much, just concept of muscular anatomy, texture, and stance. She wasn’t new to the game, she just out of experience.

“I think we can go right to the nude,” Stiles told him picking up a pad of paper. “That way we can get you out of here as soon as possible.”

“Stiles doesn’t like playing well with others.” Erica told Derek, who had frowned at the statement.

“On the platform,” Stiles directed, ignoring Erica’s comment. “Strip down and give me something from the side.” Derek looked over at Erica, and Erica gave him a nod.

Gripping the bottom of the Henley, Derek removed the shirt with ease and tossed his shirt with his jacket. He looked good, and Stiles was already enjoying the twitch of the muscles in his arms, in his back as he turned, the little details. Such as the tattoo that he had in the middle of back that seemed to have rippled with the movement. Derek continued removing his clothes as he started with pants, unbuttoning his jeans and in one swoop, took down his jeans and his boxers to reveal his nude body.

There was a sound of a wolf whistle, “Looking hot there, Der.” Erica commented.

Stiles had to agree. As an artist she had seen nude men as models and references. Nothing all that unique or anything surprising, but Derek was a hunk. There was no way she would deny it from his rugged face to his cute ass, the man was pretty much every girl’s living fantasy.

“Well as fun as this is,” Erica began. “I think I better take my leave.” She made a dramatic hand gesture as if being around her naked friend was too much to bare and she headed for the door.

“So early?” Stiles mocked at her friend’s retreat, “I was just about to put the coffee on.”

Erica held opened the door, “Please, I can feel both of you ready to throw me already.” Erica told her, “Besides as a woman with a husband waiting for me it wouldn’t exactly be appropriate.”

“Funny because just last week both you and Boyd were in the class I was modeling for.” Derek said, “I could hear your comments loud and clear.”

“We were there as your friends,” Eric claimed shrugging her shoulders, “Today, I’m a professional first and a friend second.”

“More like meddler.” Stiles muttered softly, looking down at her sketchpad. Derek must have heard because he made a snickering sound.

“What was that?” Erica asked.

“I said call you later,” Stiles lied easily, “Drive safely.”

“Uh-huh,” Erica said, obviously not buying Stiles’ lie. “Be nice.”

With that being said she closed the door and Derek and Stiles were alone wondering who exactly was she was talking to.


	2. The Distraction

Stiles focused on Derek standing naked in the studio. He had taken his place on the platform, and took a simple stance with his left profile facing her. She had to admit that he wasn’t that bad, she could see the musculature of his arms, some of the tattoo on his back, and how his head tilted to the right, showing off his jawline. It took a second for to Stiles to realize that he practically doing pose of the male subject from her painting.

_Damn it Erica._

Despite the effort, there were still some changes that needed to be made. She got up from her place, on the floor and stood in front of him.

“Everything okay?” He asked, trying to stay in character.

“Everything’s fine,” Stiles told him, “Just need to make a few changes with this.”

His left leg was really tense. The male subject’s legs were relaxed. She placed her hand around his upper thigh.

“Your leg is too tense,” She explained as she pushed on the muscle, “Relax it.” The touch was warm, but there was texture to it. It was different than touching some soft and smooth. There was mixture of hardness, but still a touch of softness.

While Derek does let, Stiles move his leg to her satisfaction, something that Stiles had been ignoring became more noticeable between his legs.

It only registered for a second, before Stiles finished giving him the proper adjustments.

“There,” Stiles told him, now satisfied. “Just a few more minutes.”

Derek nodded, and Stiles gave him another look over, before she left. Her eyes moved slowly over his arms, neck, his eyes, and back at his muscular thighs. Her eyes landed right on what was in between them. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and gave her head a small shake before taking her spot back on the floor.

Pad on her lap, Stiles started out with a sketch first. Detailing Derek from the platform to actual paper. The sense from the touch of his leg, to the glance of his junk.

Stiles stopped abruptly and looked up at the posing model, and there she realized that he had been watching her well.

They both looked away from each other quickly, trying to avoid making eye contact. Which was ridiculous for Stiles to do since she needed to see everything about him.

The question was why he staring? Nothing at all from him called for the staring. He could be staring at the hole in her wall for she cared. Just not at her. The self-consciousness she started to feel was starting to become unbearable as it was. Him staring wasn’t going to help.

Stiles took a deep breath and let it slowly, trying to calm herself down. She didn’t not need to have some kind of panic or anxiety attack with a complete stranger in her home. She set her sights on his arm, but from her peripheral, she could see him staring again.

Stiles rubbed her face aggressively, it was starting to get embarrassing. Sure Erica told her he lacked social skills, but before Stiles thought she was just joking. Now she was starting to wonder if Erica had told the truth. Did he always have such an intense stare on the person, who he was working this?

“Okay,” Stiles breathed out and throwing the pad down, “Derek you’re cute and all, but the whole checking me out thing while I’m drawing thing as got to stop.”

He took a breath, and Stiles watched as the muscles over his body did the exact opposite of what she wanted them to do. Not that she had time to think about it anyway.

“I’m sorry, I don’t normally do one on one, I’m used to watching over the crowd.” He apologized, “I swear, I wasn’t.”

“Wasn’t what?”

“Checking you out.”

Well, that certainly did wonders for her self-esteem, “Just look at the hole in my wall.” She told him, trying to keep her voice from sounding like she was offended. Derek returned to the pose and Stiles went back to sketching.

She was offended though. Did he not find her attractive or something? Was it because of all the moles that were on her face? Not his type? Not in his league? Did he play for the other team?

Stiles gave herself a jerk to get herself focus on the subject at hand. She can have a self-esteem crisis later.

She finally had relieved the tension her hand and calmly continued sketching. Only to notice that Derek’s face was turning into a slightly pink color. He wasn’t looking at her, but at the hole like she suggested, but something was definitely going on his head.

She looked over his body again and found what was most likely the source of problem. It was the package between his thighs. It was half-erected and it swayed even at the smallest movements that Derek had made.

Stiles watched it instantly, taking the shape, length, and every ripple going straight into her mind. She let out a sigh and from inside her stomach, there was a pit filled with heat.

Derek noticed where Stiles eyes were and closed his eyes, “I’m so sorry.” He apologized, “Guess my mind got off track.”

Stiles looked away, face slightly red herself, “Get rid of it.” She honestly had meant for it to come out a friendly tone. Instead, it slipped out as clipped and annoyed tone. Probably from all that staring.

“If it were that easy, I would’ve figured it out already.” Derek replied in the same fashion.

Great, now she was about to get in an argument with the guy. She got from her place on the floor and stomped her way over to the platform. It doesn’t seem to make the situation better as the erection only grew, until it was pointing up and out.

“Look, your hard-on isn’t part of my sketch.” Stiles told him, keeping her voice calm, “So please, figure it out.” She stared at the erection with a hard glance.

“Do you want me to go into the next room?” Derek asked. His tone had changed as well. Like he too was trying to avoid have a fight as well.

What Stiles really wanted was to touch it. Like the contact with the rest of his body. Mainly his thigh, she wanted to know what that was like. She could imagine it trembling under her touch, each vein pulsing.

Her breathing grew heavy. This was a freaking distraction. It was causing her mind to go over that smirk of his, those stupid eyes, and his look of embarrassment.

“I guess I lied earlier,” Derek confessed, getting her attention. “You had more of an effect on me than I wanted to admit.” Stiles met his gaze. It was like his eyes were looking right inside her, deep in her causing a small body shiver. Stiles had to look away.

“I’ll go.”

“No.” Stiles told him with a halting hand.

Derek had still remained in the pose. Made no movement once so ever, waiting for Stiles to say something or do something.

“I’ll take care of this.” She told him, “Just stick with the pose.”

“Are you sure?”

Stiles made eye contact with him again, and there she finally saw what she couldn’t place the first time. His eyes were filled with lust, clearly making it known that he was lying the first time. His body trembled with anticipation.

Stiles nodded her head with a smile, and wrapped her hand around the erection.

It was hot under her fingers, completely different from the heat of his thigh. She wiggled her fingers, and could feel him move, could feel the swelling flesh shift there. Stiles herself, could feel her chest get tighter with each breath. Her thighs tightening together.

She began to stroke it, slowly at first, sliding up the shaft until she felt the head against her fingers. Then she slid back down until she met with what hung beneath. In the moment, it was awkward, embarrassing, but there was no turning back now.

This was all for art. She had to keep the appearance of control. This was distraction that was keeping her from getting to her goal in finishing her painting. Or else this could turn into something that derailed the entire project.

She had to hand it to Derek though. He remained in the pose as Stiles stroked him. His closed with concentration, and his face became focused.

“This will be over soon.” Stiles told him, “The quicker the better.” She wanted to it come out as a matter of fact, but her breath sounded heavy, and was coming out in gasps. She even could see the effect she was having on him. His thighs were tense, his erection glistening, his whole body ready to explode.

Stiles wanted that body on her. She couldn’t stop herself from imagining Derek on top of her, close contact, and muscles tight as he entered deep within. A shiver went up her spine.

She was so glad Erica wasn’t here.

“Oh no,” Derek whispered.

Stiles could feel it coming, before it actually happened. She placed herself to his side, but held onto his waist as she continued the motion. With a grunt, his load shot onto the floor across the studio.

Derek let out a long sigh, as his quivered from the release. Stiles continued until the erection was completely gone.

“I’ll get you something,” She told him as she lets him go. She went to the kitchen for a towel. She stood there for a moment, still feeling the tingling sensation that was running across her hand.

_Calm down_

She gave her hand a shake and grabbed the towel, “Now we can get back to work.” She announced as she walked back to the studio.

She handed him the towel and walked back to her place on the plastic, trying to forget the entire situation that just happened. She had never done something like that before. So impulsive. Erica must be rubbing off her.

Once Derek had finished cleaning himself up, Stiles continued sketching, but now she was facing another problem. She couldn’t see him as a reference anymore.

Every time she looked at him, all she saw was his face red looking between her and the mess on the floor. All she could think about was the feel of his heat in her hand, and the confession.

She was doing what she normally did. Started thinking about it obsessively.

“I think I have to stop today.” Stiles told him, setting down her pen. There was no way she could focus if she was still hot and bothered, “Think we can reschedule for another day?”

Derek seemed surprised by question as he got off platform and went straight for his jeans, “Of course, right, no problem.”

Stiles walked over to him and put her head down as her eyes darted over to the stain on the floor. Derek got the subtle hint.

“That shouldn’t have happened.” Derek told her, “It was very unprofessional of me.”

Stiles shook her head, “Don’t mention it.” She assured him, once Derek had finished dressing. She led him to the door, “Especially not to Erica.”

“Definitely not to Erica,” Derek laughed shyly, but his face turned serious, stopping them at the door. “It just that when Erica showed me some of your pieces, and then I saw you…I guess I couldn’t help myself.” Derek’s green eyes focused intensely on Stiles, causing Stiles to have the same feeling from before, “You’re pretty amazing.”

Stiles ended up looking away from him, like a shy schoolgirl and opened the door, “You’re pretty amazing yourself.” She told him.

* * *

That night, Stiles stayed up thinking about her painting. The woman standing on the hillside, and about Derek. When she closed her eyes, she could see his eyes, watching her. He was strong, considerate, but there was the look of lust. Just thinking about it caused a knot of desire.

Stiles pulled out her phone and dialed in his number.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Are you free tomorrow?”

She didn’t get an immediate response, but he could hear him breathing in on the other line. Stiles thought for a moment that he was going to hang up. Not that she would blame him considering what they had gone through today.

"Any time?”

“Come around nine.”

Stiles had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow. Just she knew exactly what she wanted.

She was so going to kill Erica over this.


	3. The Final Product

That following day, Stiles had finished putting the final touches on the platform when there was a knock at the door. Trying to remain cool and calm, Stiles answered the door, standing face to face with Derek once more. He had the same of just about everything from yesterday, but she didn’t care.

And if Stiles were being honest the green in Derek’s eyes seemed to be brighter.

Ushering him inside, Stiles lets him take in his surroundings. Everything was basically the same except the plastic, Stiles had been placed it a bit closer.

“Do you want the same pose?” He questioned as began to take off his jacket.

Stiles mind quickly goes to the events of yesterday, “Yeah, but I won’t need much more from you. An hour tops.” Stiles explained, “Now, I just got to find my sketchpad.”

Derek walked over to the platform, and his eyes went to the sketchpad that Stiles had left there. It was of the first sketch Stiles had done of his pose. While it wasn’t a masterpiece, with the loose form and pencil lead streaks, he still seemed to be captivated by it, “Here it is.”

“Sorry,” Stiles apologized, quickly moving off it the platform. “I swear, if my head wasn’t attached to my neck I’d forget it,” Derek smiled at the statement, “Whenever you’re ready.”

* * *

Once Derek had finished undressing and placed himself on the platform in the same pose as yesterday, Stiles immediately went to work.

Stiles focused on the details this time, trying to figure out what exactly was needed for the painting, the detail that Erica claimed that was needed for the piece to be finished.

Suddenly, Stiles stopped sketching, stood up, and walked over to Derek.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Making a slight adjustment.” Stiles answered, placing a finger on his thigh again. The muscle moved easily alongside his body, beneath the touch. The same feeling from yesterday built up quickly from inside.

Derek doesn’t move as Stiles ran the finger down the thigh, to his knee, sliding it right back up and over his rear.

Boldly, Stiles finally made eye contact with him and sees Derek’s eyes flicker. Looking away, Stiles focused on his legs and saw the familiar erection. Without a second thought, Stiles reached out and tapped the tip, watching it flinch at the attention.

Stiles could feel the ghost smile on her face, but also feels heat rushing to her face. She instantly becomes embarrassed. All the self-confidence she had was now gone.

Not that it mattered, since Derek suddenly broke the pose as he stepped down from the platform. He gently cupped Stiles’ cheek with his face, making them both see eye to eye.

Stiles automatically attempted to take a step back, but was stopped at the presence of Derek placing a hand on Stiles’ arm. Stiles could feel the sensation of Derek’s fingers sliding gently down the arm and into Stiles’ hand, his fingers entangling Stiles’.

The entire time, Derek doesn’t break the eye contact as he leans in closer, capturing Stiles’ mouth with his own. At first, it was tender almost could’ve been passed for a peck, but when Derek pulled Stiles closer and the kiss intensified as he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, pulling them closer and tighter together.

Stiles could feel the heat press against the clothing was being worn, preventing skin on skin contact. There was also a sense of hesitation coming from him as he waited for consent. Stiles answered with wrapping her arms around his neck, letting Derek take all of her weight as she jumped into his arms, and carried her over to the couch that held his clothes.

Gently, he placed Stiles down and continued his feel. He broke the kiss as his lips then traveled down to Stiles’ neck, his hands under the tank Stiles wore. Slowly, initiating the skin on skin contact.

At this point, with every touch Derek made Stiles was hit with a new sense of passion. Stiles grasped his back and gripped onto his arms.

When Derek’s hands rested at the end of the shorts still wore he whispered, “How about we try a different pose?”

The only thing Stiles could do a simple head nod, as Derek removed the shorts while Stiles removed the tank, and Derek leaning over from above.

* * *

Derek took the view of Stiles in. Took in the detail of the constellation of moles of Stiles’ face, to anticipation of Stiles’ smile, to the molten brown eyes, and to the irresistible mouth. A mouth that he enjoyed covering with his own as they were now chest to chest in their kiss. The heat engulfing them as the erection was probing alongside Stiles’ thighs.

He gently slid himself in. Their skin rubbing together as he made his way through the opening, making their bodies move in sync. It was tight and Stiles lets out a groan of pleasure.

Derek responded easily with a kiss, pushing himself deeper into Stiles. Stiles responds with fingers digging into his back, as Derek began to thrust himself. It was pleasurable gasp Stiles breaks off their kiss and the pair are left with watching each other.

Both mesmerized with each other as they both meet each thrust, bodies moving in a steady rhythm their sweat and heat mixing together.

As the pressure between them grew, neither one of them held back the sounds of pleasure that escaped their mouth. Their bodies only slowing down, not breaking their connection as they kissed each other with tenderly.

* * *

A week later, Erica arrived to see the new and improved version of Stiles’ painting, but this time Stiles couldn’t even look at the painting. It wasn’t the same as it was from before. It wasn’t as bad as the first time that Erica had seen it, but it still didn’t help with the nerve-wracking feeling Stiles had.

Erica was in the same stance as earlier. Hand under chin, nodding at the new details that Stiles with the brush storks. On the bright side, Erica wasn’t making as many sounds as she did the first time.

“This is different,” Erica finally commented, looking at Stiles, but pointed at the canvas. “What is this?”

“It’s the same painting.”

Erica shook her head gently, giving Stiles a gentle smile, “It’s the woman.” Erica explained, “She’s changed. You can see something in her now…A passion.” She then pointed at the man in the painting, “Does it have something to do with him?” Erica focused on the man as he continued watching the sunset, only for a moment she wonders if it’s really the sunset he was watching, “I love it,” She praised. “I can’t wait to see what you come up next.”

“Ha, I think I may just go back to translating Archaic Latin.” Stiles answered with a nervous laugh, “But thanks I had good inspiration.”

“Oh, really?” Erica commented with a coy smile.

There was a knock at the door and Stiles tries to immediately answer the door but Erica beats Stiles to punch and opened the door with a huge smile on her face, “Well… Well…Well, I didn’t expect for you to be here again.” She commented letting the person in.

Derek stepped in with an embarrassed grin on his face.

“I thought you said you were going to go back to translating Archaic Latin?” Erica questioned Stiles with a knowing grin, before focusing on Derek next, “And I thought you were going to head back to New York?”

Both Stiles and Derek's faces redden, “Ignore her.” They tell each other as Erica leaves them alone with a smile on her face.

 


End file.
